Passion in the Snow
by TheGracefulGodot
Summary: A little girl meets a boy and grows extremely fond of him. But such love becomes short-lived when he disappears, so she continues to grow into a family that becomes broken over the years. As fate would have it, he arrives on the front step of her porch the night before Christmas, and the girl discovers a secret as the passionate night in the snow ensues... (Adult Content)


In my dreams, in the midst of the fray, I remember catching a glimpse of the tree's blossoms. Each flower that fell burst into petals by the winds of change, growing as harsh as the cyclones of the desert striking me with grace and elegance. Upon the battlefield of affection I envision one who wields not a sword, not a dagger, nor a spear, but a stick; facing off against the demon of hatred who carries a sword of a thousand burdens. Vengeance on such a person's thoughts, he charged into the one who stood in front of me, screaming of demonic fright as the one with the stick struck a pose for bulk up.

In my feeble mind of 9 years old, such thoughts were my only vessels to living in the cold era of chaos and destruction. Back in those days, I thought that's what love was: one who was willing to make a sacrifice to save the life of another when it comes down to it. If I had kept those pondering moments, maybe I wouldn't have messed up in my relationship. I should've known that boys would never go for someone like me, a girl who is shy in her own way with a very slender yet young-looking body and blonde spiraling hair. Growing up with boys was already hard enough: my family was growing through tough times when a severe sickness struck our town with animosity. I wasn't aware of the name of the sickness: all I knew was there were souls dying out left and right because of the symptoms. People couldn't walk, or feel anything as well as taste. Eventually, their skin had already became so sensitive that it would flake like sharp pieces of snow drifting into the ground. My mother's brother had seen the pearly gates already because of these symptoms, her brother that would save our dying family from extinction. During the time I grew up, my mother begged me to leave the house and find something to do, for she didn't want me to endure such horrific pain and suffer through this. She also encouraged me at a time that I wondered if I could try to date; which was around the time I had turned 17. I only dated once, but the person was a tool who used others as tools like him. Before I speak of him though…

In the past, I faintly remembered a boy who I believed could've been the centerpiece of my vision. His face was lovely: soft short black hair with beautiful brown eyes that glittered when the sun's heavenly rays rained down upon his hard body yet soft skin. If only I could recall his name…he was the greatest blessing my family was ever gifted with: his humility and kindness were of an angel's, and his powers to bring happiness to those he graced them with were second to none. When he took care of my family at their toughest time, I was always happy. He would spend time with me even if he was my brother's company, cook for me, take care of me, give me loving hugs, carry me, almost treat me like I was his little sister. Yes…this wonderful person took me away from all of those dreadful times, and he truthfully brought peace to my heart and soul. There were times I felt like I had a crush on him, but I honestly wasn't sure of myself at the time, and I wanted to tell him…but, I was 9 years old, and he was 14. It sounds so ridiculous hearing me say these things, but I felt at the time even if I was young that the feelings I had then were true. Unfortunately, these moments didn't last as he was sent away for a long time to a town that was two hours away. When he left, I felt my happiness had drifted away into the darkness, descending into the chasms of black.

It was then that I met the other boy, the one who I felt a connection with from inside. I was 16 years old then, and gave dating a try. The more I stayed with this boy, the more he reminded me of the guy who took care of me at the time. He had the same looks as him, but darker skin, and his skin was rather rough. When I played soccer, he was always there to cheer me on in the games, always boosting my morale to make that last hat trick shot that would bring us another victory. Life was a bliss at the time…but such bliss would soon come into question when a surprise came to my door.

I was 17 years old now, and life for me then began anew. When the years passed, I was guilty of an irrelevant incident that managed to make my mother angry at me. I told her I was innocent, but in truth she was only putting up a front for the school. In secrecy, she told me that a high school filled with children who were sex-hungry was not a place to get my education, so she took me out and enrolled me in a private school. Christmas was around the corner following the event of my birth, and my family still continued to decorate our living quarters with salt and cheer. The youngest brother was assisting Father with our Christmas turkey, while Mother and I were wrapping bows around boxes with my boyfriend of one year. When the door opened, a blur of white brushed through the opening with two shadowy figures of the dark. When they came to light, it was my brother and…his friend. When my eyes lied dormant on his, my heart froze, not of fear, but of longing. My present fell from my fragile hands when my eyes blurred a moment…running my soft fingers through them to wipe out the illusion before me. However, what appeared to be an illusion was an actual reality: his eyes were set on mine as we froze together in remembrance of the times that were dearest to us. A dusty record of memories began their playback; remembering my fantasy back when I was 9 years old. He was defending me again, with a stick of truth and valor from the one who wielded a blade of destruction and unjust. In what would seem like a long cut scene from a movie, it only took me five seconds to realize I was staring and blushing at the same time; deciding to avert my eyes from his. He was beautiful…his coat thin but his beanie thick and soft-looking like a pillow. He grew a goatee, but those were his only physical changes. When he greeted my father, I almost wanted to cry but couldn't. His gentleness and grace were still within his soul and never left after all these years.

Upon remembrance of such times, my boyfriend was constantly keeping his eyes on my old friend. When his ears caught our memories, he grew wearier and wearier of the one who supplied me with such happiness. After dinner, he said his goodbyes and walked into the cold, sparing his final glance at me before he disappeared into the winter wonderland's icy cloak. I felt my heart warm immensely at his eyes, as my body melted from within. I wanted him to stay, I never understood why, but somehow, I yearned for him to stay with me.

After a few days before Christmas, my boyfriend knew I was about to be of age like he already was, and wanted to celebrate with an early birthday present. He left a trail of roses to my bedroom, my sanctuary decorated with fluff pillows and snow-leopard skinned blankets. He sat Indian style wanting me to accompany him, and so I did. The two of us began to reminisce on our first days together, how happy we were in finding one another. But when things began to grow a little too intimate, I had to take action. He slowly took me down onto my bed and kissed me all over my face after he pressed his lips on me. When his head continued to roll down my body, I had to stop him. I didn't want to go further than this, I never did anything like this before with anyone and I wasn't sure if it was right or wrong. He continued even after I told him to stop, so I finally pushed him off and told him to leave. With a few words of hatred towards my way, he gave up our relationship and walked out of the house. I couldn't stop thinking to myself what I have ever done wrong to make him leave me. Was I supposed to give in and let him take me, or was I trying to save myself for when I felt it was right?

On the night before Christmas, our small family had him again with us, and it was the greatest night of our lives. We opened our presents early, celebrated with him, and each of us had a grand cup of hot chocolate that we downed in only a half hour. When I learned he was spending the night with us, I became even more thrilled and smiled; a smile I was never able to repeat until now. My heart was in sync with my soul, and my feelings were fluttering about like butterflies soaring into the skies of twilight. In the midst of our Christmas presentation, I fell into a deep slumber with my brothers and…him, and could never feel more alive…

It was eleven 'o' clock at night, the snow had drifted from the dark skies continuously as if Heaven was rejoicing the birth of a wonderful angel. That is what my eyes were telling me when I awoke so late. Carefully, I snuck into my room and changed into my small silky shorts, and released the hook from my bra as it fell to the floor. Walking into the living room, I noticed that he wasn't there with my other slumbering brothers. When I glanced to my left, I noticed there was a figure sitting on our bench outside, watching the crystals rain upon or chaotic world blessing it with bliss. He was surprised to see me walk outside and take a seat next to him, but in the end he smiled and was happy to see me…wait…he was happy to see me…? But…why?

In the midst of the darkness, the cotton balls continued to fall blissfully onto the soils of our broken world. Silence had taken a dance with the oxygen we breathe, a waltz around my beating heart taking place before me with the lovely couple living their life of happiness. The man closed his eyes and smiled.

"You shouldn't be up at this hour." I glanced his way.

"It's only 11:56," I told him, "I just wondered what you were doing out here by yourself in this cold." He looked into the distant skies, each cloud darker than the last dropping more and more.

"I was reminiscing on the past," he answered, "Things have changed here since I saw you last." I frowned at his words.

"A lot changed after you left…you were the only thing keeping our family at the highest of morality."

"Is that so?"

"Well of course! My father was never as happy back then as he was now after you left and came back just a week ago!" He opened his soft eyes again and smiled, looking up at the skies once more.

"He was almost jollier than Santa Claus when he saw my figure again." Silence as I looked at him. "I never did see such eyes in my life before I saw him…I could say the same about your eyes as well." I almost blushed but succeeded in holding it back so it didn't look so obvious to him.

"W-Well yeah," I said quickly, "You always made me happy when we were younger. My brothers were always happy to have you around."

"Did I just make you happy in such a way?" His expression never changed during the course of this conversation…it was almost as if he knew something that I didn't. How was I to answer such a question?

"The truth is…" I was really stuck…how was I supposed to answer that? Was it really that necessary to beat around the bush at the ages were standing at now? "I…don't really know what to say honestly…"

"That answer is all I need." My heart started to race at his words.

"H-Huh?"

"The way you answer that tells me everything I need to know." Snow flew into our direction by the temporary gust of icy wind. "You're happy, but you're happy in a different light, not the same way you claim to be happy before." He was onto me…I could already tell where this was going.

"I-I don't mean it in any other way," I affirmed, "You just make me happy, that's all. I missed you also so…that's that." Of course…I was lying to myself. Why do I have to be such an idiot at times like this? It was suddenly that my heart froze at my thoughts: I could feel a soft and overwhelming warmness cover my hand like a blanket…forcing my eyes to look down as I almost wanted to melt. The warmness that was feeding my skin…was his soft big hand!

"I'm afraid…I cannot believe those words alone." I was frozen, his words never cut so deep into my seventeen year old mind, but his actions were enough to overkill my heart with misbelief. Was he…really doing this?

"…How can you just…say or do that to me?" His thumb found its way into the palm of my hand, rubbing it slowly as my fingers lied dormant as they were.

"Because I've seen it in you since you were nine years old," he answered, "Of course, you were young, and things change for children as they grow older…but you, you've had that same feeling for me since the first day we met and the last day I left. Your actions in those days told me everything I needed to know…and now here we are…only a few moments before Christmas…" I frowned and gave the concrete patio a sad stare, though his words were really shocking my insides and out. I felt an extreme warmth violate but grace the sanctity of my heart, my vision coming back to me as it once were before he showed up on my doorstep.

"…I don't understand…once before…I always thought you saw me as a little sister during those days…"

"Never…" It was then that he got up, continued to hold my hand, and turned to face me, dropping on one knee while his arms rested on my thighs. My face lit up immediately, blushing from the inside out as my heart raced. My eyes were widened by his actions, feeling his piercing into my soul. "I saw you as someone worth waiting for, a little girl who was filled with so much life and vibrancy that tickled my heart to bits. I've never seen such a light burn brightly through the darkness that your temple has went through. A storm of the harshest winds could blow through your wonderful golden sanctuary and not a thing would fall. I knew in that day you were worth waiting for…even after I left and came back…the happiness that returned to your eyes made it so evident in your face…" There was no way this could've been real…I refused to believe everything he said. "You are worth everything I have ever wanted to keep…the only thing holding me back in those days was time..." When his words escaped from his soft-looking lips…I didn't know if I wanted to cry or...if I really wanted to just…kiss him. To think that such thoughts of his were actually crossing with mine every living day he was staying with us…he really did feel the same way as I did…didn't he? All these years I always thought he saw me as his little sister, a girl who was forbidden to fall in love with someone who actually took care of her with kindness and elegance. It was then that I heard a tinging noise that came from his wrist: a watch that glowed a brilliant blue.

12:00 A.M.

No longer…was I a little girl anymore…and what a better day to pick for him to tell me all of this. He was five years older than I was…a staggering twenty three years of age to my seventeen…but thankfully, I was born on the day his feelings were officially known to me. I could finally know what it was like to hold a real man's soft hands and…bring them to my small face. A single tear drained like a river into an estuary…and all I could do was brush my lips onto his at this very moment. My heart rushed a million miles per hour…but it was a rush I never wanted to end when he rubbed my thigh and brushed back…

…

As I felt it were, a roll of film played into the back of my mind to the front, a film I got so lost in that I forgot how things happened. All I remembered at the moment was the two of us were lying on a blanket in the snow together, the fog thickening as the cotton balls continued to fall. The icy wind had disappeared, and thankfully it did for such an occasion. Out by the truck of my father's, he managed to pick up my body like it was a feather to him and dance passionately in my mouth with his tongue, mine couldn't even help but join with his. When he sat me down on my feet, he slowly turned me around with his hands on my hips, swaying his pelvis against my small and warm bum. I placed my hands on his as my cheeks grew very warm, feeling his every movement press against me. This was nothing I ever felt before…but I knew this was right, for it was with the one who waited for me so long ago. Slowly, I could feel him pulling my shorts down a little, my hands crawling up his body to wrap around the back of his neck. I wanted him to do it…I wanted him to take me as far as he was willing to go. My cheeks were at its hottest when I felt his soft warm hands trail over my panties, slowly pulling the laces up as I froze in pleasure. My mouth gaped open but of embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I nodded.

"Have you never…done anything like this before…?" He smiled, gazing into my eyes as his hand slid down into them, feeling the coldness of it invade the warmth between my legs.

"I have not…" he answered as I could feel his finger, "You are my first…and will forever be my last…" As my shorts fell into the snow, my grip around his neck grew tighter, closing my eyes as I wanted to let out a small moan but tried to fight it. His finger continued to play around with me, leaving no choice but to let out the sound that would only make me blush harder. The pleasure continued to build up as he whispered into my ear: "I…l-love the colors you chose…" I remembered that I wore snowflake panties…blue, light blue, and white colors. The heat grew more intense on my face as he pointed them out.

"Y-You embarrass me so easily…y-you k-know tha…tha…oh my God…" his finger was playing around with something that made me feel so sensitive and shocked that I was practically on my toes now. His actions were cutting my words off bit by bit, feeling his other hand trail under my shirt to my small breasts. Just by simply touching them, he already managed to erect them…or maybe they already were because of his actions in my panties. The feelings were naturally overwhelming to me, my body almost shaking at how much pleasure he managed to derive just by simply pulling my nipple a little. When I could feel him kissing my neck while feeling his finger, I moaned yet again, watching the hot air escape from my mouth as it joined into the dark skies. "…P-Please…"

"What is it…?" I struggled to find the words as he continued to pleasure me.

"I want to see…him…" My hands traveled down his chest and onto the buckle of his jeans. Slowly, I turned to face him with another kiss to his lips, slowly descending to the ground as my hands rest at his rims. I was nervous…for someone who knew not how to do this, it seemed that I somehow naturally got myself accustomed to this loving act. I began to undo the button of his jeans and pull his zipper down, his boxers before me as I slowly guided my eyes to his face. He was embarrassed as well as I was, even while pulling his boxers down. I blushed when he met my face, the head nearly touching my lips as I gaped them open. The heat that emitted from his hardness wafted into my direction, hypnotizing my thoughts with more and more pleasure.

"D-Do you…know what to do…?" With my eyes halfway shut, I placed my cold hands onto his rod to get a feel of it. His rod was three fingers wide, and as I guided my hand along his length, found it to be more than eight inches long!

"I-I think I do b-but…how is all of this…g-going to…" I could feel his hand on my head, the blushing continuing when I looked into his eyes.

"W-We can stop now if you want to…," he said, "You don't have to go through with this if you don't feel it's time." What would be the point of me stopping if I knew in my heart that I wanted to go further with him?

"N-No…it's ok, I want to…keep going…" I smiled at him as I glanced back down at his hardness. In slow motion, I placed my lips onto his head to give it a kiss…and in moments I gently flickered my tongue out to swirl around it. The taste was odd to me, but I wanted to keep going regardless. Maybe the aroma was enticing me more; it did smell rather sweet. When my eyes glanced up at his face, I could note the expression I was giving when I licked him like this. His mouth gaped open as he slowly let out a moan, his head must've been very sensitive, and derives more pleasure from. I could tell because when he was playing with my sweet spot, he was driving me crazy as well. Is this what he feels like when I suck on him like this too? If this was true…then I wanted to guide him into my mouth. I closed my eyes, sliding my mouth down his stiffness as far as my head would take me. I almost felt his thing touch my throat, at least more than five of his inches were clogging up my mouth when I felt him tremble. Knowing that this made him feel the most pleasure when I saw his expression, I closed my eyes and grabbed the sides of his thighs, making him drill my mouth deeper and deeper every time he flinched. Slowly after I pulled him out of my mouth, I brought my face to his base and climbed all the way back up to his head with my little tongue, kissing the top.

"Y-You're driving me crazy," he stuttered to say as I bobbed my head faster and faster, licking and sucking him at the same time. By now, I knew how to make him go nuts with my movement, and as I saw his reactions, the pleasure began to build up down there, finding my own hand to guide me to my vulva that ached for actions to be done to it. I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter, slowly moving my panties to the side and playing with myself where he was playing before. It was then that I moaned with him in my mouth, rubbing quicker and quicker as he drilled me deeper and deeper. When I took him out of my mouth, I breathed heavily and quickly climbed back up to his face, passionately driving my tongue into his mouth as he placed his hands on my lower back, pulling me in while his fiery stick rubbed between my legs. What was this bliss that had overtaken me? Before, I couldn't do anything as crazy as this with anyone; I had always been shy of anything like this, and when my ex had tried to get me to do it, I suddenly just wanted out. While this man was driving my insides to a whole new level…was it because of me desiring him that I suddenly felt myself going wild for him…? He blushed as his manhood throbbed against me.

"W-What?" is all he could get out of me. He stared into my eyes as I could feel his hands travel down into my panties, firmly grasping my cheeks as his nose rested on mine.

"I've never seen such a wonderful little lady…," he said with a confident smile, forcing my blush to spread all over my face.

"D-Don't say things like that while I'm like this," I told him, "I-It's embarrassing…" Suddenly, I could feel him lifting me up by my butt, opening the door to my father's truck and lying me down on the soft furry seat. My panties were exposed to him in such a way that he could almost see my vulva from how much drained out of me. "D-Don't look at me like that…" He brought his face to my area slowly, and closed his eyes as my hands wrapped around my body…and he smiled.

"Your area…it embraces me with the aroma of sweet honey and sugar…" He moved my panties aside, my vulva in his face. "I w-want to taste you…" I wasn't sure how to proceed with this except to nod and tremble.

"B-Be gentle…" Before I could even finish my sentence, I could feel his tongue swirling around my very sensitive spot, almost forcing me to scream of pleasure as my insides began to mix around. When I looked down at him, I could see his tongue and part of my lips moving around, forcing me to jolt a little when he was using his tongue like a violent tornado. "Oh-Oh my…my god!" His tongue was driving me crazy, I couldn't deny this. I noticed how quickly my legs wrapped around him when he was performing such amazing acts on my wetness, noticing that his finger was moving the hood of my clitoris up and looked into my eyes...

"I don't know if you'll be prepared for this," he said as I flinched.

"D-Do it…please…," I begged, "I want to…to feel more of your tongue…" He nodded and continued to stare into my soul, leaving me breathless when he began to lower himself into my spot. At that very moment, my eyes had widened knowing that my pupils shrunk at the touch of his tongue swirling motion. A jolt of ecstasy shot into my soul and ignited the most passionate of flames when I could feel him pressuring it with his mouth, sucking and pulling it very gently as my moans built up furiously. I felt my body move on its own, arching my chest up as one of my hands covered my mouth when my eyes closed. It was then that he released when I looked a moment, seeing a droplet of my essence land on his nose when I blushed. "I…I want him…please…I really want him…i-inside of me…" My eyes were halfway shut…cheeks on fire…and a frown of pleasure begging for more of him when he nodded. Slowly, I could feel his hardened body crawl up mine…and when our faces met, he kissed me passionately, myself returning such wonderful smooches of realizations that I would dare never let leave my mind. My body was on fire, craving him to make love to me the way people are supposed to…and that's just what I was going to get…

…

Cotton had continued to fall onto his body, the coldest it could ever have been in a lifetime when I was lying on my blanket in the snow. The dark skies of naught gave us a warm blanket of bliss that would be used for years to come when this night was over, as his chest was exposed to me when I looked down at his thing. It would not stop throbbing…it couldn't stop throbbing…and when I gazed into his eyes, I didn't realize that I broke a smile after he did.

"…I never thought that after so many years we would be…passionate in the snow for our first time…," he said as I blushed.

"…Maybe…this is a sign that we will be together…" He leaned down to kiss me as I could feel him rubbing against my hood. The heat was so intense that a moan exploded in his mouth. When he stopped, he looked at me when I could feel something salty hit my face…a droplet as he smiled.

"…Are you ready…?" I nodded as my smile disappeared, waiting in anticipation to know what it was like to be deflowered by my first and final lover who waited for me all these years. The salty river flowed from my eyes when I watched him grab his thickness…massaging my lips with it as slowly as he ever could. When he stopped, he slowly pushed it into my tightness as immediate pain filled my body. When he noticed me flinch, he became concerned. "Are you ok?" I nodded with a gentle smile.

"I've waited for this day to come when you left…to be honest," I answered, "I had already…fallen in love with you back in that time. I just hadn't…matured yet to have you do this to me…" I closed my eyes. "Please…p-push it in…I want to feel all of you inside me…" He nodded as he began to insert again, this time, I held onto his arms as the head made it inside me. The walls around my vulva shifted again as I held onto my scream when he continued to push. My hips jolted when I could feel him halfway inside of me, my legs becoming almost numb at his pushing. When I couldn't contain it anymore, I let out my scream of pain when I looked down at my body. I could see a part of my skin lifting up a little…coming to the realization that his rod had made it all the way inside of me. Flinching in pain, he held onto me when he leaned down to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"..I'm…inside of you…" I could tell he was in pain too. Because of his first time doing this, it must've felt really…tight around him.

"I-It hurts…but…" I smiled and embraced him with my arms. "I've never felt so complete now that we have become one together…" We gazed into each other's eyes when his hips trembled. "…Please…keep going…I want more…" As he began to pull out, my walls shifted yet again causing me to feel more pain when he pushed back inside; making me hold onto my mouth when the feeling of him thrusting into me almost became too much due to his size. In a little while though, I could feel my legs again, and it didn't take long to wrap around his hips and hold onto him. After a little while of his thrusting, I could feel the pain disappearing, and a seed of ecstasy began to sprout inside, blossoming as my moans began to pick up. The snow that continued to drop onto us immediately melted into water that drained on our bodies when he continued thrusting into me, each inch notably pleasuring me more than the last collision into me. I could feel my body moving on its own, pushing itself onto his rod when he froze to feel my bum grinding against his hips when I clawed his backside. He stopped a moment to wrap his arms around me, lifting me up to sit on his lap when his hands grasped my bum. At his gentleness, I sighed once again when he squeezed and caressed my cheeks, lifting me up and back down upon his scepter of pleasure, making my moans more noticeable because of how insanely beautiful it felt to look into his eyes while I was riding him. He gently tapped my cheek when he made it jiggle, smiling as he kissed me passionately while my lips were continuing to spread wider. For a moment, I stopped to move my hips back and forth as fast as I could, noticing that my love was releasing moans at the same time I was while I was holding onto his neck nearly screaming in his ear. I suddenly gasped when I could feel him sucking on my neck softly, while his hands that spread my cheeks apart were slowly invading my other hole, one finger pushing to get inside. When he succeeded, I could only grind him harder and faster, feeling something in my body build up when he fingered me. "I-I…I feel something coming!" I repeated when I couldn't stop moving. His thick wand had magically taken control of my young body of 18 years, forcing me to freeze when I could feel something releasing as it built up. When I looked down slowly…I noticed that my liquids were oozing down his thickness dripping onto the blanket. Little did I know that I experienced my very first orgasm…

"…I love you…" he spoke as he pulled me off of him and turned me over. Shyly, I raised my bum up while I was on my knees…shaking it as I tried to invite him. The passion was so endearing that I had to have more, I didn't want this to ever stop. As I looked back at him, I smiled.

"I love you too…" Slowly, he inserted right back into my tightness and began to thrust into me just the way I wanted him to. My moans picked up once again as I could feel every inch touching my womb with each thrust, feeling his hands squeeze my bum softly and reach for my breasts when I turned my head to kiss him softly, his thickness still thrusting hard and fast into me. The pleasure at this point could kill a man, and I know this because I was only a girl who couldn't take as much as five thrusts even though I begged for more. Suddenly, he lifted me up into the air and continued to thrust as fast and hard as he could, noticing that my legs were spread in the air while I could look down and see him going inside me. I wrapped my arm around his neck as I turned to kiss him softly, passionately taking in his tongue while moaning into his mouth when he continued to thrust. Suddenly, I could feel something slowly building up when I felt his thickness increase in heat.

"I…I'm cumming!" he screamed as I allowed him to go harder.

"I-I think I'm cumming too!" I yelled as well when I felt like I was about to burst with pleasure. His pace was at its fastest now, and as I reached my hand down to play with my hood, I kissed him passionately moaning in his mouth. "P-Please…c-cum inside me. I want it all!" He nodded when I continued to beg, now reaching my limit when his growling gradually increased in my mouth. At our screams, I felt an extreme heat travel inside of my body and flow through me like a river, my eyes widening when I screamed at the same time he did. I looked down at myself to see that a long white waterfall flowed right out of me even though he was inside…forcing our bodies to jitter in pleasure when he still held me in midair. Slowly, he dropped to his knees while still holding me…wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss his lips passionately.

"…I love you…so much…" As our tears mixed, the snow fell heavenly onto us when he smiled…

"I love you more than life could ever bless…"


End file.
